Empty
by TheMistressOfMisery
Summary: The sea-foam green hoodie Tweek left last time he was over. I grab it and bring it to my nose. It smells like him. And my heart aches. Longs to hold him in my arms and nuzzle into the warm crook of his neck. I want to hear his soft giggle as I tickle his sides. I need to feel the soft blonde hair on my fingertips. I hug the hoodie to me and the tears drip down. BoyxBoy.


_**This story serves as the sequel to **__Bliss __**Please read it before reading this or else you might end up confuzzled. **_

"_I love you Craig." Tweek whispers, leaning in to kiss me. I attack his lips hungrily, nipping his pouting bottom lip and lap at the little bead of blood that swells. I brush my hand across the soft flesh of his cheek. "I love you too Tweeky." I say back, tugging at his pants, pulling them down his creamy thighs. _

I wake with a jolt, tears tumbling down my cheeks. Tweek's gone. Never again will I see that sweet little smile cross his lips, or feel those soft cool hands gripping my arm as we walk down the sidewalk. I'll never hear his soft, unsure voice, never wipe those tears away. It's my fault he's gone. I was the one who wanted to keep our relationship secret. He wanted people to know. I was so damn concerned with what everyone would think. My fault, my fault. Mine. I wipe the tears away and pull out the last note Tweak ever wrote to me;

Dear Craig,

I'm just sitting here bored in history class. I really wish you were here with me. I really miss spending time with you. How come you haven't talked to me in a while? Did I do something wrong? What did I do? I'm really really sorry Craig. Please don't leave me.

Love Forever, Tweek

My stomach starts twisting into knots. I'm crying so hard I'm choking. He loved me so much. So so much. And I just…I just. It hurts, it hurts so bad. Nothing's ever gonna be ok again. I heave. Nothing comes up because I eaten very little since Tweek died. That's been nearly a two months ago. I can eat, and when I do sleep I'm bombarded by dreams of sweet, sweet little Tweek. Poor Tweek. Scared Tweek. Hurt Tweek. Beautiful Tweek. …Dead Tweek. I couldn't cry at first. Because I didn't allow myself to believe he was really dead. I'm still hoping I'll go to school Monday and he'll be sitting there, in the back of the room. He'll see me and smile and wave. And I'll go over to him and kiss him, not caring who sees. A flash of color catches my eye. The sea-foam green hoodie Tweek left last time he was over. I grab it and bring it to my nose. It smells like him. And my heart aches. Longs to hold him in my arms and nuzzle into the warm crook of his neck. I want to hear his soft giggle as I tickle his sides. I need to feel the soft blonde hair on my fingertips. I hug the hoodie to me and the tears drip down. Tweek, Tweek, Tweek. I'm sobbing, the kind of crying that makes you all achy and take huge gasping breaths. And I suddenly know I can't live without my Tweek. I just can't. My world is incomplete without him. There's a huge gaping hole in my chest. A hole that will never be filled. I slam my fist into the wall, creating a huge hole. I take out the window next, I'm overturning the bed and kicking things all over. My Guinea Pigs squeak in panic. I scream in pain. The pain of losing Tweek. My dad's here suddenly, screaming at me to calm down and stop crying over a stupid faggot. And I'm beating his face in, screaming "Don't you ever talk about Tweek like that again." Over and over as I pound his face. I can feel my father's warm blood on my hands. I keep pounding away as my mother screams for me to stop. Her voice is foggy.

I wake in a padded cell. My head foggy and heavy. I try to stand. My legs are weak and feel like jell-o. For a moment I think I'm back in juvy. But wait the cell's padded. But I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm perfectly fine. Why can't anyone see that? There's a mirror in the room. And I catch a glimpse of myself. My skin is waxy and sickly, my eyes hollow and haunted, a nervous twitchy smile plastered on my lips. Maybe the aliens will come back for me now…I laugh it's a hollow, humorless laugh. The lights are on. Knock, knock. Nobody home? I realize I'm still laughing. Sinking deeper and deeper into my mind. The colors all fade away. Bye-bye. Time to turn out the light.

**The Mistress: O_O **

**Misery: O_O Just saying I had nothing to do with this one. **

**Me: D-did it suck? Please, please R&R.**


End file.
